It All Started With You
by JustCallMeShay
Summary: "It all started with the puppy I found on my doorstep. Then old college classmates and a redheaded woman that won't leave me alone. When did my life get so complicated?" I'm not good with summaries so I'll just let you guys read it yourselves. This is my first Pitch Perfect story so hopefully it won't suck. Rated T for language. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story in awhile. I'm going to try and get back into it but life is a bitch.**_

 _ **I'm going to try and keep updating this and my old stories but with very little free time I can't make any promises.**_

 ** _AU. Everyone's also a little OOC. Some more so than others. You'll see._**

 _ **Sorry for any and all mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Waking up and preparing for her morning, Beca Mitchell didn't expect to step out of her house with her dog, a black German Shepard named Mykah, and almost step on, what looked like, an Akita puppy with a blue bow around his neck.

"Um, ok…? Where did you come from?" she questioned running a hand through her long brown, loosely curled, hair. She stooped down to look at the pinto colored puppy, who looked back up at her, his brown eyes meeting her navy blue. Then she noticed a note tied around his bow.

" _'We had to move suddenly and couldn't take him with us. We know you love dogs so please take care of him'_." she read out loud before looking at the puppy again, smiling as Mykah introduced herself to him. He was a little intimidated, but quickly warmed up to her, wagging his curled tail lightly. She easing her hand out to him. "So you've been abandoned, huh? I know how that feels…" The pup sniffed her fingers a bit before giving her a light lick and a small nuzzle. Beca rubbed his small head, taking the hint.

"Alright then, I guess I'll take you in. I'd hate to leave you out here and taking you to a shelter is out of the question." She picked the puppy up and made her way to her car, a 2014 Buick Enclave, Mykah following close behind. She opened the door for the backseat and nodded for Mykah to jump in. After Mykah was situated she put the puppy on the seat. "I guess our first stop is the pet store now."

"Woof," Mykah barked happily. She always got excited when she heard "pet store".

"Arf," the puppy copied in his small voice, making Beca smile.

"You're sickeningly cute," she said to herself reaching for the camera around her neck to take a quick picture of the both of them before pulling off.

Getting to the pet store, she decided to take her dogs inside with her while she picked up the things she needed. She got food for the pup and picked up some treats for Mykah. She got some bowls, toys, a small bed, a leash, a harness and a collar for him thinking that would be enough for now. After paying for everything and replacing the bow around his neck with a black leather collar, that was nearly identical to the collar Mykah wore, she drove to the nearby park to meet one of her longtime friends - the main reason she was leaving the house to begin with.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," called a familiar voice as they approached the main entrance. The woman that called out to her, Cynthia Rose, had short, boyishly cut dark hair, chocolate brown eyes and a playful smirk on her face that turn into a curious frown when she noticed Beca's dogs. "What's with the... animals?"

"Well, you know I've had Mykah since she was a pup," Beca answered simply with a small shrug. "And someone left this puppy on my doorstep this morning so I decided to keep him." Cynthia Rose crouched down and reached out to them, only to have Mykah snort and turn away.

"That was rude," She gasped.

"Mykah be nice," Beca said halfheartedly, watching as the, bigger than average, dog sat heavily beside her.

"It's fine. She just takes after her owner, that's all." She reached her hand out to the puppy instead. "How about you little man? You haven't picked up any of these bad habits yet, have you?" The puppy wagged his tail at the thought of making another new friend.

"Hm," she began rubbing his head. "I thought that whole dog-on-the-doorstep thing only happened on t.v." She paused rubbing his ears. "I love his fluffy pointed ears."

"Yeah, but I couldn't just get rid of him and Mykah doesn't seem to hate him so that's always good." The taller girl stood up straight.

"What's his name?" Beca shrugged again.

"I don't know. I haven't really been calling him anything." They started to walk into the park, both dogs following Beca obediently.

"Then how do you been getting his attention?"

"I just say _'hey'._ "

"Come on, Bec. As creative as you are, you couldn't think of anything better than that?" Beca gave her a light glare.

"If I could, don't you think I'd be calling him that by now? I can't think of anything that really suits him."

"Hm, think of something different. Like Juno or something."

"I was thinking maybe something simple. Like... Hunter."

"It's not great, but I kind of like the idea of you having your own H and M." They shared a chuckle.

"Hunter it is then." Hunter barked as if agreeing with the decision.

"How cute," Cynthia said reading Beca's mind.

"I know right." The other girl reached out and tapped the camera around Beca's neck with her forefinger.

"Taken any picture of him yet?"

"Just a few. I got a really good one of him playing with Mykah in the pet store." Cynthia sighed softly.

"I still find it hard to believe you got so into photography. We all thought for sure you'd be a music producer or a DJ or something." Beca chuckled and nodded.

"I, honestly, didn't think I'd get into photography either. It just kind of happened."

"How?"

"I still got my degree in music production and business management, but one of my cooler teachers told me to pick a photography class for an elective. She thought I'd be good at it, so I gave it a try and I ended up liking it so much I took every photography class they offered. No one expected me to end up loving it. Not even the teacher that recommended it. I even took some drawing classes."

"Yeah, I looked you up and you're definitely good at it. Great, in fact."

"Thanks."

"And who'd of thought we meet up again on the same project after not seeing each other in so long? And that you'd be so famous. I, sure as hell, didn't." Beca chuckled again at the memory.

"I could tell by the look on your face that you were a little surprised. But I'm hardly famous."

"You knew all about it, didn't you? That we'd be working together I mean." Beca nodded.

"Yeah, I saw your name in the file and you would've saw mine if you read yours." Cynthia waved off the idea.

"I don't read those damn files. Why read through a thick stack of papers just for a few bit of information?"

"That's why I only scan through them find whatever I need to know and ignore the rest."

"Well next time I'll call you for the summary."

"I remember you saying you wanted to get serious with your singing, but I'm not surprised you turned out to be a journalist." The other girl shrugged.

"I did always have a way with finding the good gossip." They walked in silence for awhile. "Whatever happened to your sister Emily? You guys still close?"

"Oh yeah," Baca answered easily. "She's living with me while she finishes school."

"I should've known. That girl's been following you around from day one." They were quiet for a moment.

"Hey do you know what ever happened to Lilly? She kind of went M.I.A. after graduation."

"She texted me not long ago. Apparently she's coming back to here soon and wants to see all of us."

"Where the hell has she been?"

"Korea."

"…Should I ask why?"

"I didn't." Beca nodded.

"That was probably for the best." Suddenly Cynthia's phone started to vibrate loudly. She pulled the device out of her pocket to see who was calling.

"Oh shit, it's my boss give me a minute." Beca nodded and watched her friend walk a few feet away. She looked down and saw Hunter attempted to play with Mykah. She chuckled when Mykah, who was laying in the grass, laid her paw on the small puppy affectively pinning him down.

"Sorry Bec, but I have to go. There's a story that needs to be covered and I'm the closest one to it."

"Oh, okay."

"Sorry about this Beca. We'll get together again soon and not just for the project." Beca smiled reassuringly.

"It's fine. You have my number just text me."

"Of course. Later." With that Cynthia Rose started jogging back toward the main entrance where she was parked, leaving Beca, Mykah and Hunter to themselves. She looked down at them.

"Well? You guys want to leave or find a spot and relax?" Mykah stood and gently tugged on the leash to pull Beca further into the park.

"Relaxing it is then." She took the lead. "Come on Hunter." He came running after them, slowing down once be caught to the older dog. Beca led them up a small hill and found a nice shady spot under a tree. She sat down and leaned against the tree trunk. Mykah came over and sat beside her, while Hunter climbed into her lap, nipping at her fingers playfully. She rubbed the soft fur on his head before raising her other hand to rub Mykah, who nuzzled her head deep into Beca's chest.

"You guys can go run around if you want to. Just don't go too far," Beca said unhooking both of their leashes. Mykah trotted away from her happily, Hunter scrambling out of her lap to keep up with the other dog making Beca chuckle again.

"Is that Beca Mitchell?" she heard someone call. She looked up and saw an exceptionally beautiful brunette coming toward her wearing a black quarter sleeve off shoulder shirt, white jeans shorts and black flats. Beca stood up slowly, looking at the woman questioningly. The woman's hair was long and looked silky to the touch, her bluish-hazel eyes met Beca's own navy orbs as she approached. She was smiling beautifully as she reached her, she spoke again. "It is you, right?"

"Yeah, that's me...," Beca answered trailing off before realization struck. "Stacie Conrad?!" The woman just continued to smile.

"Aw you remember me I'm touched." Remember? Of course she did. She met Stacie in college at the same time she met Cynthia Rose, Lilly, Fat Amy and Aubrey. She thought the taller girl looked like a model back then and she still looked like one now. With her mile-long legs, killer looks and amazing sex appeal. How could she forget?

"Of course I remember you. How've you been?" She was surprised when Stacie embraced her in a tight hug and blushed slightly. Beca cleared her throat softly in a failed attempt to cover her blush.

"I've been good. Really good actually? How've you been? You look good." Stacie slowly looked Beca up and down, admiring her simple white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black and white vans.

"I've been ok. Can't complain." There was a pause in conversation and Beca couldn't handle the way Stacie was staring at her. "S-so, uh, what brings you here? Are you with friends or a boyfriend or something?" Stacie waved off the question.

"No, it's nothing like that. My cousin just moved here and I was showing her around but she had to use the restroom and I saw you and I just couldn't resist coming over here." Stacie's smile widened slightly and she took a small step closer to Beca. "I'm actually very single, right now. How about you?"

"Oh, we were here meeting an old friend of mine, but she had to leave early so we thought we'd relax a little before leaving." The taller girl's curiosity was peaked.

"We?" Beca took glance around before using two of her fingers to whistle.

"Me and my dogs." Before long Mykah came sprinting over to them. She was surprised when Mykah dropped a tennis ball at her feet. "Where did you get this?" Beca asked, kneeling to pick up the ball. "And where the hell is Hunter? Mykah did you leave him all alone?!" Soon after, she heard his little barks as he ran over to them as fast as his little legs could go.

"Aw," Stacie crooned, stooping down and holding her hand out to the german shepherd. Mykah sniffed her fingers before nuzzling them with her wet nose. "They're so cute."

"Thanks. That's Mykah and this-" she paused to pick up the puppy as he reached them. "-is Hunter." Stacie stood up and started to pet Hunter while meeting Beca's eyes, her smile shifting a bit into something Beca couldn't identify.

"They're adorable. But you know, when I said _'How about you,'_ I was really asking if you were just as single as I am." Beca blushed again.

"O-oh... Y-yeah, I'm single, but I-I'm usually so all over the place I haven't really been looking for-," Stacie cut her off by chuckled.

"You're so cute." The shorter girl's eyes widened in surprise and her blush deepened. "I thought the same thing when we first met. You were blushing a lot then too." Beca scratched her heated cheek and smiled sheepishly.

"Y-yeah, I tend to blush a lot."

"I was told, despite how easily embarrassed you can be, that you were a little bit of a player in college." Natsuki chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah I heard the same thing." They shared a laugh and just as she was about to respond, her cell phone rang. Stacie gave Beca an apologetic smile before turning away from her.

"Hello?" she answered.

 _"Where did you go Stacie? You know I don't know my way around yet."_ It was, as she expected, her cousin.

"I'm not too far away. I saw someone I knew and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to speak with them."

 _"Well, that's great. I hope she's cute since you abandoned me."_

"I wouldn't do that to you. Don't be so dramatic."

 _"Should I come meet you or are you coming back?"_

"No, I'm coming back. Just give me a sec." They hung up and when she turned back around the shorter girl was looking at her wrist-watch. "If I was taking too long you could've said something?" she teased gaining Beca's attention and making her blush.

"N-no, it's not that. I just have to meet another one of my friends for lunch and I didn't want to be late. She turns into a she-devil when I'm late for, like, anything."

"You're not late, are you?"

"No, I still have some time. What about you? Isn't your cousin waiting?"

"Yeah, that was her calling me actually so I really should get going." Beca smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay. It's not like we won't see each other again."

"Well, here, take my number. Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Uh sure. Definitely." Beca pulled a pen from her pocket and handed it to Stacie but before she could even reach for the notepad in her back pocket, Stacie grabbed her hand and wrote the number across her palm.

"Call me whenever. I'm almost always free," the leggy brunette said handing back the pen. "Are you still going to be here? Maybe I can go get my cousin and come back." Beca reached down and reconnected Mykah's leash.

"No, I was actually about to get going too."

"Oh, okay."

"But I'll call you and we'll hang out."

"For serious?"

"Uh yeah… I guess." Stacie smiled and winked flirtatiously.

"I'll be waiting, Beca." Beca blushed again and smiled, watching her walk away. She looked down at the phone number written neatly across her hand before turning to her small family.

"Come on, guys. Time to go."

* * *

After leaving the park, Beca pulled into the parking lot of a small bistro. She noticed her blond friend sitting out on the patio wearing one of her favorite white sundresses looking at her watch as she drove by. She turned off the car and turned to the dogs in her backseat.

"Ready to meet some more people, Hunter?" she asked quietly while pocketing her cell phone. He barked and his tail wagged swiftly with excitement. She smiled and got out of the car, opening the back door for Mykah to jump out and catching Hunter when he tried to do the same. "Whoa there. Let's wait until you're a little bigger before you start jumping out of the car."

She put Hunter on the ground and grabbed her messenger bag before latching on both his and Mykah's leashes. Aubrey looked up at her as soon as she started toward the patio. The blond was about to greet her until she noticed the tiny puppy trying, and failing, to run out ahead.

"Beca please tell me you didn't," she called out with a half-hearted scowl.

"It's really not what it looks like Brey."

"Really Beca?" Aubrey questioned as Beca took the seat opposite of her, Mykah laying down beside her while Hunter tried to scramble up into Beca's lap. "Because it looks like you got another dog."

"It's not like I went out and bought him. Somebody left him on my doorstep." She bent down the pick the puppy up once he started to whine. "I couldn't just leave him out there and I refuse to take him to a shelter. Who knows where he'd end up." Aubrey sighed, nearly melting when the pups brown eyes met her emerald green.

"What about Mykah? Is she ok with this?"

"She doesn't love him yet, but she definitely doesn't hate him. She hasn't growled at him at all and I even caught her playing with him a couple times."

"Beca why couldn't you have given him away to someone else? I'm sure you know plenty of people that would want him."

"Because I want him Brey. Hunter's already a part of the family now. And look at his fluffy face." Aubrey couldn't help but smile at how happy the puppy looked with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. "I can't just give him away now."

"Well he is pretty adorable." Aubrey rubbed his head softly after he sniffed her fingers. "Do you what kind of dog he is?"

"I think he's an Akita." Aubrey smiled when Hunter licked her finger tips softly. "That means if I'm right he'll be even bigger than Mykah."

"He seems like a little sweetheart."

"Yeah, he is. He's really social and loves everyone, but he's not very well trained. He was literally everywhere when I met up with Cynthia Rose this morning at the park-,"

"I forgot you told me you were meeting with her this morning. How is she?"

"She was good. Hasn't changed much really." She paused when a waitress came out to ask what they wanted to drink and if they were ready to order food. Beca ordered black coffee and two bottles of water for Mykah and Hunter while Aubrey ordered a chai latte. Once the waitress left, she continued, "Guess who else I saw at the park."

"Who?"

"Stacie Conrad."

"Wait wait wait... Stacie Conrad? As in Stacie Conrad from college?" Beca nodded. "Wow. Talk about a blast from the past, huh." Beca chuckled.

"Hey, I don't appreciate the sarcasm ok. You wouldn't even know how to use sarcasm if it wasn't for me."

It was no secret that Aubrey and Stacie were academic rivals back then. And it was also no secret that their "rivalry" was pretty one sided. With Stacie placing first and Aubrey getting mad when she placed second.

"So, what happened?"

"Nothing. We just said hi and stuff."

"Hm, and you're blushing like that because you 'just said hi and stuff'?" Beca blush deepened a bit.

"Yeah well. You know me." Aubrey's smile turned knowing.

"She was flirting with you wasn't she?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that."

"Beca we're best friends. You don't have to lie to me."

"Ok, maybe she was flirting a little. So what. It didn't mean anything."

"Oh come on, Beca, really?" She could only shake her head at Beca's confused expression. "She's been trying to get in your pants since the day she first met you."

"What? That's not true."

"Yes, it is. I only introduced you two because she wanted to meet you and wouldn't leave me alone about it." Beca looked unconvinced.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. After you two met she wouldn't stop coming up to me and asking about you." The waitress came back with their drinks. "She would ask me if I knew whether or not you were good in bed and if you're a good kisser. And she seemed so shocked when I told her we've never messed around in that way so I wouldn't know."

"Me and you? Ew."

"I know right." They paused again once their waitress brought their food out, handing Beca her bacon cheese burger deluxe with fries first, then turning to Aubrey and handing the blond her grilled chicken caesar salad with extra croutons.

"But then again," Beca continued after thanking the waitress and Hunter on the ground. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Everyone thought we were a thing back then. Or at least that we used to be a thing."

"That's disgusting."

"But it's true, Aub. Everyone thought we were like an old married couple-," Aubrey cut her off with a look.

"You know I **hate** when you call me _'Aub'._ And that's only because we've known each other forever. I know how you think and vise versa. Which makes how much you irritate me even worse." Beca chuckled, feeding Mykah and Hunter one of her fries. They ate in silence for a while, Beca finishing her burger and Aubrey halfway through her salad.

"Don't you have to go get Emily from school?"

"Oh shit!" Beca exclaimed. She jumped up, startling her dogs and ran towards her truck. "Come on guys!" Mykah ran after her while Hunter followed barking playfully.

"Wait! You didn't pay for yours," Aubrey called already knowing the responds she would get.

"I'll pay you back!" Beca yelled back while helping Hunter into the backseat. Aubrey couldn't help be shake her head as Beca sped off toward Emily.

* * *

 _ **~Meanwhile on the other side of town~**_

"It was Beca Mitchell," the brunette said suddenly, gaining the redheads attention.

"What did you say, Stace?" the redhead replied. Stacie turned to look at her cousin with a smirk.

"At the park, Chloe. The person I had to say hi to, was Beca Mitchell." Chloe dropped her ice cream cone. She and Stacie had been sitting in an ice cream parlor not far from her new home when the conversation randomly came up. She tightened her hand on her ice cream, not wanting to drop it on her royal blue skater dress.

"Beca Mitchell? You mean the one you met in college?" Chloe asked, her icy, yet warm, blue eyes searching Stacie's for an answer.

"That's the one. This has to be the universe giving me another chance."

"Really Stacie? I thought you were over the whole sleeping around thing."

"I am, Chlo. But still, I would love to have Beca as a fuck buddy or something."

"A fuck buddy? Why not a one-time thing?"

"Because in college I used to hear so much about what she can do with her mouth and I heard she really dominate too. Which is so crazy because she's always so shy. I really want to know if those rumors are true and if they are I'm sure I couldn't just leave it at one time." Chloe nodded.

"I guess that does make sense."

"But the one I really have my eye on is her best friend Aubrey."

"And you're talking about the same Aubrey that was a total bitch to you?"

"Yeah she was kind of a bitch to me." Stacie chuckled. "But you know I've always had a huge thing for her, Chloe. The only reason I studied so hard in college was so she'd notice me. It wasn't the attention I wanted, seeing as she kind of hated me, but at least she noticed me."

"Are you sure Beca and Aubrey aren't together?"

"I asked Aubrey years ago. She said they've never **ever** messed around, like, at all. She looked at me like I was crazy when I asked. And I kept asking and teasing her about it because it was the only way I could get her to talk to me."

"Maybe she said that back then, but things change Stace. What if they're together now."

"I asked Beca earlier and she said she's still single."

"And did you ask about Aubrey being single?"

"Of course not. That would've been so weird."

"Then how do you know they're even still friends. Or that Aubrey doesn't have a girlfriend already. Or a boyfriend for that matter. Do you even know if Aubrey likes girls?"

"First off, Aubrey and Beca have always been more like sisters. They'll probably always be friends. Second, as for everything else… you got me there." Chloe finished her ice cream and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Well now that Beca has your number you can get in good with her and find out. That is, if she actually calls you."

"Annnnd maybe Beca and I can quick fling while I'm trying to get Aubrey."

"They're best friends Stace."

"I'm kidding."

* * *

 _ **What do you guys think?**_

 _ **Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Again sorry for any and all mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy ^^!**_

* * *

"Again sorry I was a little late picking you up," Beca apologized for the second time as she pulled into the driveway of her small craftsman style house.

"Becs, really it's fine," her sister, Emily, responded from the passenger seat. She and her sister shared certain traits, like their long brown hair and similar smiles, but, overall, they didn't look very much alike. While Beca was 5'2 Emily was 5'8. Beca had navy blue eyes while Emily had hazel. Beca was an introvert and a perfectionist while Emily was outgoing and clumsy.

But they were sisters and they loved each other.

"I spoke to a few of my friends while I waited."

"Well that's good. You know I hate making you wait, Em."

"I know." They got out of the car, Emily helping hunter out of the car while Beca opened the door for Mykah. "I still can't believe we got another dog. And he so cute."

"I know right." Beca chuckled when Emily rubbed her cheek against Hunter's. "Aubrey would've killed me if he wasn't so cute and fluffy." Emily put Hunter on the ground and was in shock when he ran off down the street. "Em!"

"Sorry! I was expecting him to follow Mykah or at least stay put. I didn't think he'd run off like that."

"Shit." Beca sighed. "It's fine, Em. You guys go on inside. I'll go find him. With his little legs he couldn't have gotten too far." Beca took off in Hunter's direction, slowing to a jog so she could look for any signs of the pup. "Hunter?" she called, stopping at the corner of her street.

"Arf arf," she heard him barking playfully. She followed the sound to a backyard a few houses down and ran into a familiar brunette.

"Hunter?" she questioned, stopping in front of them. "Stacie?"

"I thought I recognized this cute face."

"What are you doing here?"

"My cousin is moving into this house," Stacie answered with a smile as she picked Hunter up and held him close, giggling as he licked her chin. "I was out here trying to see if I could get the door up on the garage when your little one ran up to me and started attacking me with kisses."

"I'm sorry. I just got him today and he not very well trained yet. Thanks for stopping him."

"You don't have to thank me Beca. Hunter's totally adorable and I got to see you for the second time today so I don't see anything wrong with this." Beca blushed slightly, not really sure how to respond.

"I still appreciate it." She looked at the old looking garage before turning to Stacie again. "Did you want me to try and get this open for you?"

"I appreciate the thought but I don't think you can. It's stuck from the inside."

"Hm." Beca peeked in through one of the small windows and didn't see anything thing stopping the door from going up. "I think it's just rusty. This house has been empty for a long time so it's been a long while since its been opened." Stacie nodded.

"That makes sense."

"It's just being stubborn but I think I could probably get it open. Did you want me to try?"

"Sure if you think you can do it. But I've been at it for a while and it hasn't budged more than a inch. You might not be strong enough." Beca looked at her with confident smirk.

"I'm stronger than I look." Beca bent at her knees and gripped the small handle with one hand and started to pull. It was, indeed, stubborn but after a little effort the door went up smoothly. Stacie's shock was written all over her face. _'She made it look so easy,'_ the taller brunette marveled inwardly while Beca stepped into the old dark garage. "Now that I got it moving, it should be a little easier to open now. But you might still want to have someone come look at it just in case." She looked back at Stacie when she didn't get a response only to see the other girl staring at her in amazement. "What?"

"You weren't kidding when you said you were stronger than you look. You made it seem like that was nothing."

"Oh no. It was definitely stuck. I could see why you were having so much trouble."

"But you got it open so easily." Beca shrugged.

"I work out." Stacie smirked flirtatiously.

"I can tell." Beca blushed.

"U-uh yeah, I should probably get back to my house. My sister's probably waiting for us."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a minute? I told my cousin about you and she wants to meet you."

"Maybe some other time. I still have to go home and find something nice to wear for work tonight."

"Work? Where are you working that you have to dress so nice?"

"I'm going to some fancy art thing tonight to take pictures for the newspaper."

"You're photographer?" Beca shrugged.

"Among other things." Stacie's smirk was back.

"Mysterious. I like that." Beca blushed while Stacie handed Hunter over. "I guess I'll see you there." Beca looked at her with a face that could only described as, "cute confusion".

"You will?" Stacie's smile widened.

"I will."

"Oh. Uh ok. Then I guess I'll see you later too."

"Do you have a plus one?" Stacie asked suddenly before she could walk away.

"Yeah. Aubrey and I plan on meeting up there and going in together. You remember my best friend Aubrey?" Stacie nodded.

"I specifically remember her hating my guts."

"She's never hated you," Beca chuckled. "She just hates to be second. And the fact that you teased her all the time definitely didn't help."

"But she was so much fun to tease. You both were. For different reasons."

"It's all fun and games until you have someone teasing you."

"Again, very mysterious. Careful Beca, I'm starting to think there's more to you than just the cute blushing." Beca chuckled as she, again, started to walk back in the direction she came.

"You have no idea. If you need any help fixing the place up let me know." She could feel the taller brunette's eye on her as she rounded the corner and continued the small trek back towards her house. She didn't know where the sudden confidence came from. She just wished her confident side would show itself more often.

Just as she was about to cross the street, she stopped as a car slowed down to stop at the stop sign. She looked at the unfamiliar convertible and was surprised when the unfamiliar woman that was driving it made eye contact with her. The woman was absolutely beautiful that was for sure. With her long red hair and baby blue eyes. Then she smiled and Beca knew she had never seen anything more perfect.

The woman was so beautiful, Beca forgot that she was supposed to be crossing the street until Hunter started licking her chin.

"Shit," she mumbled, coming out of her stupor and pulling her face out of the reach of Hunter's tongue. "Hunter cut it out." She heard the woman giggle as she started across the street.

"Your puppy is really cute," the woman called just as Beca reached the other side.

"O-oh, thank you," Beca replied, turning back to look at the woman as she spoke. "He a bit of a trouble maker but he's so cute it's hard to stay mad at him."

"I can imagine he gets that from his owner," the woman countered with a flirtatious wink before making a right and driving away.

Beca was stunned. She didn't know how to react so she just stood there, blushing heavily.

"Why is everyone flirting with me today?" she asked herself, continuing towards her house. She looked down at Hunter who looked up at her with his tongue hanging out. "This is your fault."

* * *

"Hey, you managed to get it open," Chloe exclaimed as she got out of her car. She was surprised when she pulled into the driveway and saw her cousin standing in the, now fully opened, garage. "How'd you do it?"

"I didn't," Stacie replied simply.

"Then how did you get it open?" She walked over to stand next to Stacie, taking a good look around. It was almost completely empty, aside from a few old gardening tools and plastic lawn chairs. "Did you get the garage door opener to work?"

"Nope." Stacie looked at her with a smirk. "Beca opened it."

"Beca?"

"Yep. Her puppy ended up run here and she came looking for him. Apparently she lives down the street." This peaked Chloe's interest.

"She has a puppy?"

"She has two dogs. But I think her other dog is home with her sister."

"I think I just saw her." Stacie's smirk widened.

"You probably did. She left right before you pulled up. Was it a cute brunette?" Chloe nodded.

"She was hot. Like really hot." Stacie chuckled.

"I told you. But you didn't want to believe me." Stacie led them into the house through the back door.

"You did. I should've took your word for it." The brunette led them through the bare kitchen and into the equally bare living room before plopping down in one of the two beanbag chairs they had bought earlier that day while Chloe sat in the other. "So tell me more about her."

"Chloe? Are you smitten already?" Stacie teased, making Chloe roll her eyes.

"I'm just interested in learning more about her that's all. When I saw her, there was something about her. I feel like she's… more than meets the eye. Do you know what I mean?"

"Riiight," Stacie drawled.

"Just tell me. Please, Stace."

"Well I don't know much about her now. Just that she's a photographer, she's single and she has two dogs." Stacie paused as she thought back to the Beca she was loosely acquainted with in college. "Back in our college days, she was kind of a loner. She didn't have many friends, but she was pretty popular with the ladies around campus. But like I said, those rumors were never confirmed nor denied. I remember her being really active, too. She was, like, the best player on our soccer team and I always saw her running around the track and playing basketball with the guys around campus and rubbing it in their faces when she won. She was always really good at sports. Oh and she used to skateboard a lot."

"Wow. That all sound cool, but that doesn't tell me much about her personality."

"I know." Stacie shrugged. "But she's always been so reticent that nobody ever really knew much about her. Well, except Aubrey. We used to joke about how tough she made herself seem when in reality she was just a big sweetheart. At least to the girls, she was. When it came to the guys she was really sarcastic and kind of mean. She was definitely different and totally badass. I think that's why girls were always crushing on her. Even though she never really noticed."

"She never noticed?"

"Not at all." Stacie laughed. "She was always clueless when it came to those kinds of things. At least that's what Aubrey told me when I bugged her about it." Chloe nodded, taking in the new information.

"Interesting."

"Well, I guess I'll go home and find something to wear tonight," Stacie began, standing from her beanbag. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the event tonight?"

"I told you I wanted to spend the rest of the night relaxing and unpacking so it won't be so much work when the rest of my stuff gets here."

"Come on, Chloe. I need a plus one. And this going to be so much better than unpacking."

"Stacie…"

"I'll help you unpack tomorrow if you come."

"No Stacie."

"Beca will be there." That struck a cord and Stacie knew it. "And so will Aubrey. You know you've been dying to see what Aubrey looks like." Chloe sighed in defeating stood from her beanbag.

"Great… Now, I have to buy a new dress and shoes because all of mine are still packed away."

"Yay! I'll come with you."

* * *

"Does this look ok?" Beca asked stepping out of the bathroom to show Emily, who had been laying in her bed cuddling with Mykah and Hunter. "I mean I know I'm supposed to dress up but I still have to be able to work right?"

"I think you look great," her sister replied. "I mean, who doesn't like a beautiful woman in a sexy suit." Beca wore black slim fitting dress pants, a black button down shirt, a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up to show off the grasshopper tattoo on her forearm and her favorite red skinny tie. She decided to wear her hair loosely curled over her shoulder and her make up was light.

"My thoughts exactly," Beca shrugged, purposely messing up Emily's hair as she walked by. "Thanks, Em. You mind checking my phone. Aubrey'll kill me if I'm late again."

"I hate when you do that," Emily mumbled moving her hair from her face, before picking up Beca's phone. Her eyes widened. "Uh Aubrey said was on her way to the gallery about five minutes ago."

"Shit!" Beca cursed. She ran to put on her red heels, while Emily jumped up to help startling both dogs. "Em I told you to keep track of the time!"

"I'm sorry I got distracted by all the cuteness on your bed!" Emily grabbed Beca's wallet and camera bag. "What keys do I grab?"

"I have to take my bike if I wanna get there on time." Beca grabbed her phone and slid it into the camera bag, along with her wallet, her laptop, a flash drive and an extra memory card for her camera. Emily handed her the bag and followed her to the garage.

"Do you have everything?"

"I think so." Beca picked up her helmet and took a seat on her bike. "I text you when I get there."

"Okay."

* * *

"Thanks for driving Chlo," Stacie said as she got out of the car. She wore a little back dress with an intricate black lace back that flared out at the waist.

"It wasn't a problem Stacie," Chloe reassured. "Driving helps me learn my way around." She kept things a little more simple in her one shoulder red dress that accentuated her curves and made her eyes pop. They met in the front of the car and looked up at the entrance to the elegant art gallery. They could already see people inside, and watched as more people walked in. They weren't surprised that cars were still pulling into the parking lot, one of which being a white Lexus IS250 F Sport that caught Chloe's eye.

"Do I look ok?" she asked Stacie, who rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly, Chlo. You look amazing. I look amazing. We both look amazing."

"Sorry I asked such a stupid question," Chloe chuckled. "Come on, let's go in."

"Yeah sure," Stacie mumbled looking around as they started toward the door.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." Chloe smiled slyly while Stacie started to look a little nervous.

"You're looking for Aubrey?" She knew she was right when the brunette didn't respond. "Don't worry, Stace. You see her."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Just as they were about to walk in, Chloe hear the roar of a motorcycle approaching. She couldn't tell what kind of motorcycle it was, but she could definitely make out the silhouette of a woman riding it as it pulled into the same parking lot she and Stacie were parked in.

"Stacie?" The brunette stopped to look at her questioningly, but Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of the motorcycle woman. "Any idea who that is?" Stacie shrugged and joined her in watching the woman.

"I don't know." They watched together as the motorcycle pulled in the parking spot next to the white Lexus that caught Chloe's eye went they first arrived. The driver of the Lexus opened their car door and slowly got out of the car. She was blond and very beautiful, Chloe noticed. Soft features screwed up into a light scowl, her hair up in a simple bun with bangs loosely curled and framing her face, her halter style white dress that hugged her body in a very flattering, yet very classy way.

"Oh no," Stacie said suddenly. Chloe looked to see the brunette's cheeks were a blazing red and her hands were trembling as they tried weakly to pull Chloe inside.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked clearly worried but also standing her ground. She wasn't ready to go in yet. She wanted to see who was on that motorcycle.

"Aubrey."

"Aubrey?"

"That's Aubrey!" Stacie released Chloe and pulled her hands up to cover her, deeply blushing cheeks. "I'm not ready to see her yet! I have to hide. I can't stay out here. She'll see me, Chlo!"

"Ok. You go inside. I'm going to get a closer look."

"No Chloe! You can't!"

"Don't worry. She doesn't know who I am and I can just act like I left something in the car. No big deal." Stacie was still reluctant, but nodded weakly. "Now, you go and try to relax before she comes in there." With that they went their separate ways, Stacie into the building and Chloe back towards the parking lot and to her car. She opened her car door and got in, trying to look inconspicuous. She was thankful that the blond didn't park far from her.

"Really, Beca? Did you have to ride your death trap here of all places?" Chloe heard her say loudly over the motorcycles engine. The name caught her ears. _'Beca?'_ she thought curiously, watching as the motorcyclist cut her engine and took off her helmet. Chloe eyes widened and her breath hitched.

She was mesmerized.

It was like she was moving in slow motion. Her helmet coming off smoothly, her long brown falling free, her shaking her head from side to side to make sure all of her messy curls fell into place. It was like something straight out of a book or movie.

If Chloe wasn't interested before she **definitely** was now.

"Don't call my baby a death trap," Beca replied, swinging her leg over the bike gracefully and lowering the kickstand. "I had to ride her if I was going to make it here on time." Aubrey looked at her with a deadpanned expression as she closed her car door.

"You were still late." Beca smirked a smirk that had Chloe biting her lip. Why is it so **hot** in her car all of a sudden?

"Imagine how late I would be if I drove my truck." Aubrey sighed in defeat.

"Let's just go in." They started towards the build together after Beca offered her arm to Aubrey, which the blond took without hesitation. "I'm beginning to think you love that bike a little too much."

"Excuse you, but _'that bike'_ is a Ducati Panigale 1199 R and worth **every penny**. Of course I love her."

" ' _Her?'_ Really?"

"Of course."

"Of course…"

"But not more than you, Aubs."

"Don't call me that!" Chloe could still hear Beca's laughter even as they started to enter the building. Chloe got out of her car and started quickly towards the art gallery. When she entered the building she was relieved to see Beca and Aubrey towards the right talking to some people and Stacie towards the left looking at a paint of an androgynous naked couple embracing passionately.

"Hey," she began quietly once she reached Stacie. The brunette looked at her, worry clearly in her eyes. "Don't worry, they didn't notice me and they on the other side of the room so don't turn around." Stacie took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Ok," she mumbled before grabbing two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handing one to Chloe. "So what did you find out? Anything helpful?"

"Honestly, not really. She's way prettier than I expected, but she sounds really stiff. Like she wouldn't know how to have a good time even if someone gave her a manual." Stacie chuckled.

"Yeah, she was kind of _'mother hen-ish'_ in college too. But she definitely knew how to cut loose when she wanted to."

"I guess I'll just take your word for it." Chloe sipped her champagne. "That was Beca on the motorcycle, by the way."

"Really?" Stacie asked. She knew she shouldn't really be surprised. It did fit Beca's style, but she still didn't see it coming. "That's kind of sexy."

"Kind of? Try extremely." Stacie laughed while Chloe watched Beca from across the room. "I just need **you** to grow some lady-balls and go talk to Aubrey so I can talk to Beca alone."

"No, Chloe. I just can't."

"Why not? This wasn't such a big deal two hours ago. What changed?"

"I hadn't seen her. She's even more beautiful than I could've imagined. I didn't think just looking at her would make me-," Chloe stopped her when she saw Beca notice them from over Stacie's shoulder.

"Beca just spotted saw us." Chloe smiled a seductive smile and waved when she and the brunette made eye contact. Beca looked over her shoulder before pointing to herself when she noticed there was no one behind her. Chloe giggled and nodded, making the other girl blush. "She's so cute." Stacie turned to look at the smaller girl and smiled at her blushing face.

"She is." Stacie waved at Beca, who waved back shyly only to catch the attention of her blond friend. "Oh no!" Stacie exclaimed in a harsh whisper, turning away with a heavy blush. "Aubrey saw me!"

"Yep." Chloe began when the duo started the come towards them. "Uh oh. You'd better grow those lady-balls quick because they're coming this way."

"Nooo-," Chloe stopped her and turned her around. "-Ooh h-hey, Beca. And do my eyes deceive me or is that Aubrey Posen?" Aubrey smiled a small smile before holding out her hand to the tall brunette.

"Hello Stacie. It's been awhile."

* * *

 _ **And that's chapter 2.**_

 ** _Review! Please & Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you want to go start setting up your equipment now?" Aubrey asked quietly as they entered then gallery. She would've liked for Beca to enjoy the event with her for a little while before switching into work mode, but she also knew how serious the brunette took her work and wouldn't blame her if she decided to setup early.

"I think it can wait," Beca replied earning a smile from Aubrey. "I don't have to start until Cynthia Rose gets here and she already texted me that she was running kind of late so I have time."

"Ok then." Beca grabbed them both a flute of champagne as they made their way to the first piece that caught their eye. The art was definitely interesting. All the pieces were based around different forms of androgyny, all of which were intriguing to Beca.

"Hey Aubrey, Beca. I was hoping to see you both here." Beca recognized the voice and quietly groaned dreadfully. His name was Tom, he was an acquaintance of Aubrey's and a constant torn in Beca's side from the day she met him. He wasn't a bad guy, just annoyingly arrogant. He felt like every woman wanted him and it was only a matter of time before he would add both Aubrey and Beca's names on that "long list", even after months of them tell him it would never happen.

"Hey Tom," Aubrey greeted with a tight-lipped smile while Beca ignored his presence all together. It wasn't until her blond friend elbowed her in the side that she acknowledged him.

"Hi," she grunted, sparing him a quick glance before downing the rest of her champagne and depositing her glass on a passing waiter's tray. The glance was more than enough for her to see the sappy grin on his face as she spoke to him. As Aubrey engaged in conversation with Tom, Beca was debating whether she should interrupt and tell her friend she would setup her equipment up early to avoid the man.

As she contemplated, she looked around the room with an obviously bored expression. She chose that moment to text Emily to tell her she had arrived safe and sound. Then she felt eyes on her. She looked up from her phone and turned back to Tom and Aubrey to see if the eyes were his, but they were still talking about clients. They were oblivious to her.

She was thoroughly perplexed.

That is, until she met a familiar pair of baby blue eyes.

' _It's her,'_ she thought briefly, meeting the redhead's gaze steadily. It was the same redhead she that spoke to her in passing early that day. The redhead smiled at her and she was again captivated, just as she was the one first time.

Then the woman waved and the brunette turned to see if there was someone behind her because surely the woman wasn't waving at her. Seeing there was no one there, she looked at the woman again and pointed to herself. She needed to be sure the redhead was waving at her. She didn't want to wave back and look like an idiot. It looked like the woman was giggling as she nodded, confirming Beca's suspicions that the wave was indeed for her.

' _Wave back you fucking idiot,'_ she cussed inwardly before sending a small wave back to the woman. Then she noticed that the woman was standing and appeared to be talking with Stacie, who also waved at her.

"Who're you waving at, Bec?" Aubrey asked suddenly, slightly startling the smaller brunette. Beca turned to look at her while responding.

"Oh, Stacie and that redhead over there waved at me so I waved back." She noticed Tom was nowhere to be found. "What happened to your stupid friend?"

"He went to go get some hors d'oeuvres," Aubrey answered with a sigh. She disliked him just as much as Beca, but was much more polite about it since she still had to work with annoyingly goofy man.

"You know, we could just walk away before he comes back." They shared a smirk.

"Well, I guess we can go say hi to Stacie."

"Yeah we should." Aubrey shook her head and couldn't help playing along. "Come on, before he comes back."

* * *

~ _ **Meanwhile~**_

"Uh oh. You'd better grow those lady-balls quick because they're coming this way."

"Nooo-," Chloe stopped her and turned her around. "-Ooh h-hey, Beca. And do my eyes deceive me or is that Aubrey Posen?" Aubrey smiled a small smile before holding out her hand to the tall brunette.

"Hello Stacie. It's been awhile." Stacie hesitated, but took the blond's hand.

"That it has. Time's been extremely good to you, I see." Aubrey smile widened a bit.

"Thank you. You look good too." Stacie continued to smile at Aubrey, until she noticed the woman's green eyes glance down. That's when she realized she was still holding the blond's hand.

"O-oh," Stacie stuttered, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Aubrey began before smirking at her. "But if you wanted to hold my hand you could've just asked." Beca snorted and covered her mouth to try and hide her laughter while Stacie's blush deepened and her jaw hit the floor.

Chloe watched the interaction, smirking at her cousin's flabbergasted expression. She had never seen Stacie like this with anyone before. _'She's turned my cousin into a blushing, stuttering mess. She must like Aubrey more than she thought,'_ she thought briefly before turning her attention to the shorter brunette in the group. Her eyes trailed the girl's frame slowly and Chloe found herself biting her lip.

Beca looked _so good._

Her light make-up, her loosely curled hair, _that suit._ But it's the way the brunette carried herself that had Chloe the most intrigued. She gave off a shy, closed off vibe at first but the redhead saw more. She wasn't sure what it was yet, but it drew her in and she wasn't fighting it. She wanted to see what the tiny brunette was hiding.

Her eyes moved back up and she met those stormy blue eyes, smirking when the brunette looked at her questioningly.

"It's good to see you again," she began softly, delighting in the brunette's lightly blushing cheeks.

"Y- you too," Beca answered, playing with the strap of her camera bag. "I wasn't expecting to see you but I'm definitely not complaining."

"Neither am I." Chloe took a step closer to Beca. "I was hoping I'd get to see you again soon. You look incredibly good in that suit, by the way."

"O-oh." Beca looked down at herself, surprised by the compliment. "Thanks." Chloe was never one to beat around the bush, especially when it came to something or, in this case, someone she wanted. "But I'm the one that should be saying that to you. I didn't think you could look more gorgeous than you did this afternoon, but you proved me wrong." The redhead beamed at the compliment.

"You're so sweet. Thank you." Chloe extended her hand. "I'm Chloe, Stacie's cousin."

"Beca." The brunette subconsciously wiped her hand on her pants before reaching out for the other girl's. "Aubrey's best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Beca." The way her name rolled off the redhead's tongue made goosebumps raise on her skin. Beca grabbed her hand, enjoying the feel of Chloe's soft hand against her slightly callus one

"The pleasure is all mine."

"O-oh this is my cousin, Chloe," Stacie said suddenly to Aubrey, recovering from her shock. Beca pulled her hand free, but not before Chloe gave it a flirtatious squeeze. The redhead then turned to Aubrey with a smile, different from the one she gave her, Beca noticed.

"Aubrey, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Their handshake was brief, unlike the one shared with Beca that had lingered and it would seem Aubrey's hand didn't receive the squeeze Beca's got as they released. She didn't have time to dwell on it, however, before her phone started ringing loudly from her camera bag. She pulled out the device and answered it, knowing it had to Cynthia Rose.

 **CR- Grab your camera. There's a room in the back that we can setup in**

Another message came in.

 **CR- I brought tequila ;)**

"Sorry guys," Beca began, putting her phone back in her bag as she spoke. "But I have go back and get my equipment setup."

"Oh. Ok," Aubrey replied.

"Are you going to be ok by yourself, Brey?"

"I'll be fine, Bec. Just go get your work done so you can come back and enjoy the event."

"Don't worry, Beca," Chloe began with a reassuring smile. "Stacie and I'll keep Aubrey company. Just make sure you hurry back." Beca nodded, blushing when Chloe threw her a wink. Aubrey's brow rose as she watch them interact. _'Interesting,'_ she thought taking a sip from the champagne flute in her hand as Beca walked away from them, Chloe following the brunette with her eyes.

"So Aubrey," Stacie began, her confidence returning. "What do you do now? Anything interesting?"

"Not really. I just run a small pediatric clinic. Nothing too interesting." Aubrey shrugged.

"Wow, that's incredible. But I thought you went to school for law. What made you get into that?"

"My heart wasn't in it. And Beca wouldn't stop nagging me about it." Aubrey chuckled fondly. "She knew how much I hated the thought of being a corporate lawyer and when I told her what I really wanted to do she wouldn't shut up about it until I finally switched majors."

"Really?" Stacie began again, to the ever growing list of things she liked about the blond. "So did you always want to be a pediatrician?" Chloe tuned out of the conversation as Aubrey started to gush about her job and she patients. As she looked around her eyes landed on a photo. Most of the displays in the gallery were paintings so to see a photo surprised her. But what really caught her eye was the photo itself.

The photo was simple enough and in black and white. It was of a woman with short, boyishly cut hair dressed in a very smart looking suit and dress shoes sitting on a park bench reading the paper. Sitting next to her was a man with long hair wearing a loose fitting sweater, skinny jeans and heeled boots, looked down at his phone doing, who knows what.

As she stared at the picture, she heard a soft "click". She hadn't noticed she had approached photo, until she looked around and noticed Stacie and Aubrey were now some distance behind her, still talking.

"I hope you don't mind me sneaking a shot of you." She turned to her right to find Beca coming toward her, a very expensive looking camera in her hand. "I have to take pictures for the newspaper and I couldn't help myself."

"I don't mind," she found herself smiling at the brunette. "But I'm sure you're supposed to be taking pictures of the event right? So why take one of me?"

"They asked me to take beautiful pictures." Beca came to stand in front of her, a small bashful smile playing at her lips. "So I wouldn't really be doing my job if I didn't take a picture of the most beautiful woman here, right?" The shyness she heard in her voice and the sincerity she saw in her eyes was almost enough to make Chloe swoon.

"Are you this sweet to every girl?" Beca shrugged and smirked, feeling suddenly playful as she got more comfortable. She was starting to feel a bit of the alcohol she had just drank.

"Only the redheads." Chloe's brow rose and she matched the brunette's smirk.

"How many redheads do you know?"

"Only one." Beca turned away for a moment to take a picture of Aubrey and Stacie laughing. "I just met her today so I don't know her nearly as well as I would like to."

"Well maybe you should ask her out so you both can get to know each other."

"Maybe I will." Chloe was surprised by the brunette's sudden confidence. One second she was blushing and bashful, next second, not only is the girl flirting back, but she's charming and smooth. Not awkward or shy at all.

"Beca," a voice called from behind them. Cynthia Rose approached her holding a digital recorder. "Have you seen Jesse and Benji? I told them I was running to my car to get my recorder and when I came back, they were both gone."

"I saw Benji going to the bathroom, but I haven't seen Jesse all night," Beca answered, making the other girl sigh in frustration.

"Alright. I guess I'll just have to find them." She smiled at Beca. "We're going to have to go out drinking soon. I forgot how well you can handle your liquor." Beca chuckled.

"I'm actually already starting to feel it. I don't drink nearly as much as I used to."

"You still took those shots like a champ." Chloe understood now. "We'll have to meet up at Fat Amy's, now that I'm back in town."

"Yeah sure." And with that, she was gone leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

"Shots, huh?" the redhead teased. Beca shrugged and turned to take another picture.

"She told me to pick a number between one and five. I picked three. So we took three tequila shots."

"Hm. You're not drunk, are you?" Beca looked at her with a raised brow, obviously offended. Chloe giggled at the expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. You just don't look like you drink much so I wasn't sure how well you could handle it."

"I'll have you know, Red, it takes way more than a few shots to get me drunk." Chloe smiled, liking the nickname Beca subconsciously gave her. "Especially since it was only tequila. I mean am I more loose, yes, but that's it."

"Only tequila? What do you usually drink?"

"Whiskey. Scotch specifically. Sometimes I'll drink brandy or cognac." Chloe nodded.

"I could never get into to dark liquor. It's too strong for me." Beca continued to take pictures.

"Yeah I hear that a lot. To each his own, you know. But trust me, Red-," Beca looked at her with another confident smirk. "- I definitely handle my liquor very well." Chloe resisted yet another urge to bite her lip. This new confident side of the brunette was doing some dangerous things to her.

Very _very_ **dangerous** things.

"Do you know who took this picture?" Chloe asked suddenly. She needed to change the subject to something safe. Beca looked up at the picture then gave an small shrug.

"I did." Chloe looked at her like she had grown a second head, making Beca chuckle. "Is it that shocking?"

"N-no. I mean, well kind of. Maybe a little. I mean Stacie told me you were a photographer, but she never told me what kind of photography you do."

"I do whatever interest me." Beca released her camera to let it hang around her neck as she leaned back against the wall behind her. "I've literally done everything when it comes to photography. So nowadays, people call me for jobs and I can choose which ones I would rather do."

"Wow," Chloe marveled. She obviously underestimated the brunette. She would have to remember to look to girl up once she got home. "You must be popular."

"I'm nothing special." She could tell the Beca didn't want to elaborate, so she went back to the picture before her.

"So when did you do this one?"

"Back in college." She smiled at the picture before shaking her head. "I usually don't do things like this," referring to the gallery. "But Benji asked me so I couldn't say no."

"That's nice of you. This is one of the most beautiful pictures I've ever seen."

"Thank you, but trust me, this picture's got nothing on you, Red."

"Beca, you're back," Aubrey called suddenly, gaining the shorter girl's attention. Beca stood up from the wall as Aubrey and Stacie stopped in front of them. "Are you finished already?" Stacie looked at her cousin and was glad the two friends were too busy talking to notice the redheads face. Chloe's gave face was more red than she had ever seen it.

"You ok?" Stacie asked softly, touching Chloe's arm.

"Um, yeah." Chloe smiled reassuringly, her cheeks still pink. "She just keeps surprising me, that's all." Stacie smirked.

"In a good way…?" the taller brunette trailed off. She already knew the answer, but she still wanted to confirm.

"Definitely a good way."

"You've been drinking more than champagne, huh?" Aubrey asked her best friend with a sly grin. Beca shrugged returning the blond's grin.

"Just a few tequila shots." They shared a quick chuckle. "How'd you know?"

"I can just tell. You look more comfortable and you two have been over here talking for a while and you haven't blushed yet." Beca nodded.

"I know right. But at least I'm not singing."

"Singing?" This caught both Chloe and Stacie's attention. "You sing when you're drunk?"

"She'll sing if she's buzzed. She doesn't have to be drunk. And she sings in the car with me. We do road trip duets all the time," Aubrey answered with a giggle, earning a halfhearted glare from Beca. "She has a great voice."

"Thanks for telling them that, Aubs. You're great." Now it was Aubrey's firm to glare.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Beca. And you know I hate when you call me that."

"Well I hate when you tell people about my singing so I guess we're even."

"Do you guys talk to anyone else from college?" Stacie asked, knowing the two could, and would, bicker all night long if they weren't interrupted.

"Yeah we still talk to pretty much everyone," Aubrey answered while Beca calmly fiddled with her camera. "Jesse, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose. Lily should be coming back soon. Beca and Luke meet in the park to run just about everyday. I think that's everyone."

"It good to hear you're still so active, Beca. You ran a lot back then too," Stacie complimented making Beca shrug.

"Yeah well, I had, and still have, an overwhelming amount of energy. It's something I've always struggled with, even as a kid." Beca looked up and met Chloe's eyes with a flirtatious smirk playing at her lips. "The only way I can get any sleep at night is by working it off. The best ways to do that is with either, a lot of exercise or a lot of sex and I don't have anyone I can have sex with right now."

"Beca," Aubrey scolded while trying to not to laugh at how red Chloe's face had gotten. "Sorry about her. She gets a little too blunt once she gets a little alcohol in her system."

"Don't apologize for me like I did something wrong," Beca retorted with a small laugh.

"So does that mean those rumors that were circling around campus about you were true?" Stacie asked, unable to stop herself.

"What rumors?" Beca asked. Her confusion made Aubrey roll her eyes.

"She's talking about those two girls that lied about sleeping with you," Aubrey clarified.

"Oh yeah… No that stuff wasn't true." Beca rubbed the back of her neck and blushed slightly, embarrassed. "I didn't really have the _'casual sex'_ that most people have in college."

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, Beca," Stacie said waving off her embarrassment. "Trust me, you didn't miss anything. I hate that I indulged in it so much in college. Especially since it was never particularly _mind blowing_."

"I agree," Chloe chimed up briefly.

"Wait, does that mean what they said about you being dominant was a lie too?" Stacie asked teasingly.

"Ok… can we change the subject now please?" Beca asked, a slight blush in her face.

"So Beca," Chloe began, talking pity on the shorter brunette, while Aubrey brought up a different topic with Stacie. "Aubrey just said you go for a run everyday?"

"Uh, yeah. Mykah and I usually meet my friend Luke in a park early in the morning then we run through a trail nearby. But he just started seeing someone so he'll probably start running with her."

"Do you think maybe I could join you? I usually go for a run in the morning but I don't really know any good areas yet."

"Y-yeah. Definitely," Beca replied, slightly surprised. "I usually start at about six in morning, though. Is that ok?"

"S-sure… I'm usually about to start my jog around that time too..."

She was lying. And from the look Stacie was giving her, the taller girl also knew she was lying. Chloe **hated** waking up early. For her, doing anything before ten was a crime punishable by death so she usually went for her jogs in the evenings. But if spending more alone time with Beca meant losing a few hours of sleep, then she'd make the sacrifice.

"Ok cool. I can meet you at your house if you want. I mean, since you probably don't know where the park is."

"That sounds perfect. Maybe we could get breakfast or something after?"

"Sure. I'm always crazy hungry after a good run." Chloe giggled a bit at her choice of words.

"It's a date." Beca frowned and blushed another small blush.

"A **date**?"

"Do you not want it to be a date?"

"Not really, no." Her honest answer made Chloe's heart dropped. She didn't expect to feel so heartbroken by the brunette's sudden rejection. Especially, since she had just met the girl. Chloe always knew rejection was a possibility but after talking to her and flirting with her, she was sure Beca was interested. She frowned, guessing her intuition was wrong. That is, until Beca spoke again. "I don't want to be all sweaty and gross on our first date. I need to make a good impression so you'll want to go on another date with me right? I can't do that sweaty and gross, Red."

Well, she hadn't seen that coming. Her shock must've been written clearly on her face because Beca, now wore an irritatingly smug smirk on her face. Shaking off her shock, Chloe smiled.

"Well, you've already made a good impression on me, Beca. It'll take more than just a little sweat to change that, at this point." The redhead inwardly continued, _'And something tells me that seeing you after a run all hot and sweaty would probably turn me on anyway so it really wouldn't matter.'_

"It doesn't matter. I refuse to be a sweaty mess on our first date. End of discussion."

"Alright, you win this time. We just run and take it from there." Beca nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

The rest of the night was filled with the four women getting reacquainted with each other. Beca excused herself for a moment to upload the pictures she had taken to the laptop she had setup in the back of the gallery. By the time, she rejoined them the event was starting to wind down.

"Did you get your work done, Beca?" Chloe asked with a sweet smile which Beca returned with a small smile of her own.

"Yeah, I edited and emailed all the pictures to Cynthia Rose. The rest is her problem. Unfortunately though, I got a call for another job while I was back there."

"Who could want you to take pictures at this time of night?" Stacie asked incredulously. Beca chuckled a bit.

"This is a different kind of job," she replied cryptically.

"What kind of job is it then?" the redhead asked when she realized the brunette had no intention of continuing. The smile on Beca face was attractive and mysterious and it made Chloe want to get in the brunette's head even more.

"If that's the case," Aubrey cut in suddenly. "Maybe we should get going. I was close to calling it a night anyway." It was clear to the cousins that she what the brunette was up to, but also refused to elaborate.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked. "I don't want you guys to cut your night short just because of me."

"I have to get to work early tomorrow anyways," Aubrey shrugged.

"And we don't want to bother staying if you're both leaving," Stacie added, Chloe nodding in agreement. With that, they all started towards the door, Beca shooting a quick text to Cynthia Rose letting her know she was leaving and they'd have to meet up another time for drinks.

She held the door open while the other three women walked out, each offering a soft "thank you". Luckily for Beca, she looked up from her phone just as Chloe walked by and caught an eye full of the redhead's backside. She continued to watch as the cousins walked towards the parking lot, until Aubrey lightly tapped the side of the brunette's head with the back of her hand.

"Keep your eyes in your head," the blond teased, making her friend chuckle.

"I can't help it. She's got a great ass," she replied bluntly earning another light tap, this time to the back of her head. They slowed their walking until Stacie and Chloe were out of earshot.

"I wish you would stop taking jobs like this. We're supposed to be retired. Remember?"

"I know, I know. But being retired is **sooo** boring."

"Just don't do anything stupid please."

"I won't. I'm just doing it for some excitement. I figured the adrenaline rush would make it easier for me to sleep tonight. And if I get so much as a scratch I'm coming straight to you to patch me up."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You shouldn't be." They ended their conversation as they got closer to cousins, who waited from them to catch up.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Chloe began softly, only moving once the short brunette had caught up to her. Aubrey and Stacie had bunched off and were talking softly amongst themselves.

"Definitely. I'll be at your at place bright and early." They stopped in front of Beca's motorcycle. Chloe, of course, knew it was hers but feigned ignorance.

"You ride a motorcycle?"

"I do. She's my baby." That made Chloe giggle as Beca swung her leg over to straddle her bike.

"Maybe you could take me for a ride sometime? I've never been on one before."

"Chloe, come on," Stacie called, stand next to her car watching them interact with a smirk. "We don't have all night."

"Sure, Red. We can go for a ride whenever you want. Just let know when your ready."

"Alright." Chloe was tempted to leave a kiss on the other girl's cheek, but decided to save that for another day. She made her way to the car unlocking the door while Stacie gave one final goodbye to Aubrey. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early." Beca saluted and Aubrey waved as the two girls pulled out of the parking lot. "So," Beca began again looking at her blond best friend with a smirk. "You and Stacie Conrad, huh?"

"Oh, like you're one to talk," the other girl replied with a playful roll of eyes as she got in her car and started it up, rolled down the passenger window to continue their conversation.

"You want to come with me tonight? It'll be like old times."

"No thanks. Unlike some people, I enjoy being retired thank you very much."

"You enjoy being boring." Aubrey chuckled as she started to pull off.

"Yeah, maybe I do."

* * *

 _ **Sorry I've been gone sooo long ^^".**_

 _ **Life you know.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Review, follow, favorite and all that jazz.**_

 _ **Please & Thanks ✌**_


End file.
